1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treadmill technology and more particularly, to a foldable supporting apparatus for treadmill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwan Patent M316743 discloses a treadmill 1, which comprises a rectangular base frame 11; a treadbase 12 pivotally mounted at the base frame 11, and a cylinder 13. The base frame 11 comprises two opposing side bars 111, and two end bars 112 connecting the two side bars 111. The treadbase 12 is biasable relative to the base frame 11 between a vertically extended collapsed position and a horizontally extended operating position. The cylinder 13 is pivotally connected between one side bar 111 of the base frame 11 and the treadbase 12, and operable between an extended position and a retracted position. When the treadbase 12 is in the illustrated collapsed position, the cylinder 13 generates a damping force against the treadbase 12.
When the treadbase 12 is biased to the collapsed position, the higher center of gravity of the treadbase 12 can cause treadbase 12 to fall down accidentally. It is a normal way to use a large and protruded part of the base frame 11 for providing stable support to the collapsed treadbase 12. Thus, even if the base frame 11 has an open frame design, the treadmill still has the drawback of large dimension and space occupation.